


Pie Like You Berry Much

by kjelly



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Attempt at Humor, Baking, Fluff, Humor, I suppose, Implied JohnTen, M/M, Swearing, WHY DID THIS GET DELETED, but with dotae instead of dojae, doyoung just wants his oven back, reupload, sort of???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjelly/pseuds/kjelly
Summary: So not only did Doyoung have to finally give up the broken oven for the best ("For the worst! The worst, I'm telling you!", Doyoung would probably firmly declare), but he also wouldn't have the chance to serve Taeyong the best pie he had evertriedto bake. The sole thought of it was making Doyoung's eyes water.





	Pie Like You Berry Much

**Author's Note:**

> i had originally uploaded this as a dojae fic but it got deleted for some reason??? dojae is dead anyway (it hurts me to say this as a former hardcore dojae supporter) so enjoy this instead

“Oh you must be fucking kidding me.”

“Are you still fighting with that oven?” Johnny, who was sitting in the sofa in the living room, looked up from his phone for a second, almost pitying his house mate (and somehow, best friend of almost eleven years) for being so desperate over a broken oven. “We'll get it repaired, Doyoung. Just leave it.”

“You don't get it! I need this oven! It needs me! We _can't_ just leave each other!” Doyoung came out of the kitchen with his hands tugging at his own hair, and an exhausted look on his face.

After years of using it, Doyoung had established a pretty serious relationship with the loyal machine, due to his passion for baking. That is, until everything went downhill: Doyoung ended up unexplainably getting it broken three times in the same year, reason why everyone told the young man to just buy another one. _“I would never betray my love like that”_ , he would always reply.

Furthermore, that was supposed to be an important day: after months of baking all kinds of sweets, cakes and whatnot for Taeyong — the barista whom Doyoung enjoyed describing as _"a cute ass man with a face shaped by Michelangelo himself"_ —, Doyoung had finally mustered up the courage to invite him to his apartment, willing to spend a nice, _completely innocent_ time with him, which Taeyong had happily accepted.

So not only did Doyoung have to finally give up the broken oven for the best ( _"For the worst! The worst, I'm telling you!"_ , Doyoung would probably firmly declare), but he also wouldn't have the chance to serve Taeyong the best pie he had ever ~~tried~~ to bake. The sole thought of it was making Doyoung's eyes water.

“Can't you just, like, buy something instead of baking it? Or not feed him anything at all? He's probably tired of all the food you've given him. Plus he gains a few pounds every time you force your cakes in h--” 

“I don't force _anything_ in his mouth, _panini head!_ It's all about consent! He looks super happy when he sees me walk in the bar with whatever thing I baked for him!” Doyoung, still desperate and on the verge of tears, didn't even let Johnny (who had the sympathy of trying to comfort his best friend to no avail) finish his sentence. 

“But does it really matter if you bake him something once again or not? And did you really just use a Gordon Ramsey insult on me?” 

“It does! And yes I did! Look, let's just-- why don't you tell him what happened instead? I'm too embarrassed to do that. Please. _Please?_ ” 

“I'm going out with Ten in five minutes. That's literally why you invited Taeyong here. And sorry man, I love you to death but there's no way on earth I would explain that you almost fainted after realizing you broke the oven for the third time. How the fuck do you even break an oven three fucking times?” Johnny had to hold in his laugh while talking, trying to make sure not to upset Doyoung even more. “Well, I'm going sweetheart. Have fun telling him you made your little friend right here explode once again!” And with that, he abandoned Doyoung who threw himself on the sofa with no hope to live anymore. 

Then the sudden, painful realization that Johnny was right hit him: he could probably buy something from the store, right? It's not like Taeyong would ever notice, right? With mixed thoughts in his head, and still mourning the death of his oven, he forced his body to get out and buy something for _the cute ass man._

×××  
_Ding! Dong!_

 _Alright, Kim Dongyoung. Don't fuck this up. Operation: stop pushing anyone who has a dick away from you starts now_ , he thought, running towards the door just a few seconds after coming home with his new freshly bought pie.

“Hey Taeyong! Come in, come in!” he stretched his arm towards the man, who simply nodded and smiled.

“Can I sit here?” He asked pointing at the sofa, and although it was a simple question, Doyoung was _dying_ from how adorable it sounded to his ears.

“Of course! Uh.. is there anything I can give you? Some iced tea? My usual pie?” _My whole heart?_

“Water is fine, thank you. And yeah, I've really been craving your.. _creations_ lately.” A blush was creeping onto Doyoung's cheeks as he rushed to the kitchen, and internally whimpered at the thought of how powerful Lee Taeyong was.

“Here it is! I spent so much time making this, haha.. I was trying to make it special, you know? I h--”

“Ten told me.”

_Pause._

_What the fuck?_

“..Huh?“

“Ten, Johnny's boyfriend. He's my best friend,” he explained with his usual bright smile and Doyoung was sure Taeyong could murder his whole family and he could still forgive him if he smiled, “I suppose Johnny told him and Ten just.. accidentally slipped up and told me. I can still eat that pie if you want though. You can't just throw it away now..”

 _Pause again._ Doyoung vowed to kill both Johnny and Ten.

“I-- Look, I'm so so so so sorry Taeyong, I was trying so hard to bake something for you and my oven just had to fuck up and--”

“You're cute.”

_Oh my God._

“And.. What?”

“You're cute. Don't apologize on your oven's behalf.” He was still smiling and, although Doyoung had never believed much in deities, he was sure he had an actual god right in front of his eyes. Taeyong looked down for a very brief moment, but then suddenly looked up again: “How the _hell_ did you manage to break a oven three times though?”

**Author's Note:**

> i know the ending was very rushed & awkward.. i honestly just wanted to get rid of this from my drafts ddnxkghf  
> let's talk on twt ♡´･ᴗ･`♡ **@nctbyuns**


End file.
